Draco's First Kiss
by LadyFelton1994
Summary: FULL SUMMARY INSIDE PLEASE REVIEW FIRST EVER HP STORY


**Harry Potter: Draco's First Kiss: One-Shot**

**Summary: Everyone has known that Draco Malfoy is dating Pansy Parkinson been dating since third year! However, what they do not know is that he actually hates her and never had even kissed her after all this time. Why? Well maybe it is because he is interested in someone else someone named Samantha Watson. Hang on, how can that be she is a Muggle after all? Is he going to get a first kiss from her?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters only my OC Samantha Watson.**

**Author's Note: First ever Harry Potter one-shot! And yes Samantha is a Muggle but I am writing this because I am thinking of writing a story about my character Samantha Watson first ever Muggle to come to Hogwarts but I don't know yet do you think I should? And yes, she would be paired with Draco. Enjoy **

The bright light of someone opening the curtains is what had woken me up. The sound of it made me put my head underneath my pillow trying to go back to sleep. However, an annoying voice decided not to let me. "Watson! Wake up its time for classes!" Pansy Parkinson. I sat up in bed seeing her fixing her hair in the mirror.

"And you are waking me up because?" I was asking because she never wakes me up. Ever since, I had gotten here in the beginning of Seventh year Pansy was nothing but mean to me her and our other roommate Astoria Greengrass. It was because I was the first ever Muggle to have come to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and the first ever to be sorted into the Slytherin House. No one knows the mystery of how I had ended up in this House everyone assumed that I would end up in the Gryffindor House I have been trying to figure that out myself.

"Because I am in a good mood today so I decided to wake you up any other time I would just leave you and make you late and have detention again with Professor Snape." She put her long hair into a ponytail and I had rolled my eyes getting out of the bed and into the bathroom to shower. "Just so you know I had used all the hot water!" She said before slamming the door of the dorm and I had groaned. Why me?

I was running in the dungeons of the Slytherin House trying to make it to Potions on time this time hoping just hoping that I won't have detention today. I was fixing my uniform and running at the same time not even noticing that I had run into somebody making me bopping into the person. "Oh my gosh I am so sorry!" I said picking up my books.

"Yea you better be sorry that you didn't mess up my uniform with you filth Muggle." I groaned recognizing that voice right away. I looked up from the ground and had realized that I had run into Draco Malfoy. I am surprised he was not with his minions Crabbe and Goyle he was dusting himself.

"You know you are a real jerk right?" I said walking past him but he had grabbed my arm, which had made me moved closer to him.

"Better watch what you say Muggle." I rolled my eyes at him because I knew that I was not scared of him like the other students of the Houses are.

"My name is not Muggle its Samantha how many times do I have to tell you this?" I said moving my arm from his grasp. "See you in class Malfoy." I said and had resumed running again.

**Draco's POV**

She had smelled like perfume when I had brought her close to me like lavender flowers or something like that. I grabbed my head trying to keep myself together before I have to go into Potions where I get to spend a whole hour with Samantha Watson. Breathe in breathe out I said it repeatedly until I thought I was calm enough. " Oh Drakey-Poo!" My calmness has gone away when I had heard Pansy Parkinson voice. She grabbed my arm when she had gotten close to me. "Thank you so much for waiting for me! You are the best boyfriend ever!" I tried not to gag.

"Yes that is me. Shall we go before we are late?" She nodded and we had walked armed in armed to Potions. What is this feeling that I have towards Samantha Watson.

**Samantha's POV**

" I am surprise to see Samantha Watson on time for Potions today looks like no dentition for you." I sighed in relief when I had entered the classroom just when the bell had rung for tardy. I smirked at Professor Snape when I was walking towards the back of the room where I sit with my friends Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. My brother Anthony told me stories about the Boy Who Lived and all the adventures he had with him he and I met when my brother brought me over to his table when I was sorted into the Slytherin House and that is where I also met Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger.

"Hey you are actually on time today." Ron said to me when I sat in the middle of them. I fingered combed my black hair laying my head onto the table.

"Yea for some reason Pansy was in a good mood so she had woken me up on time." Harry and Ron.

" Pansy in a good mood? Can't believe that I missed it." Harry said and I had glared at him and had rolled my eyes at him.

" I also had a run in with Malfoy today. He keeps calling me Muggle even though I know that he knows my real name." Harry and Ron looked at each other and then looked at me.

"What did you do to him?" Ron asked with a smirked on his face. I shrugged my shoulders at them.

"I ran into him when I wasn't paying attention and then he yelled at me saying that I had messed up his uniform with my filth because I am a Muggle. Is he always going to be like this?" I asked them.

"You would think that after the war he would change but I guess some people like him do not change. Just don't worry about him okay? He is a git and will always will be." Harry smiled at me and I had nodded in agreement. My brother told me the stories about what had happened in the war against a dark Lord called Voldemort a lot of people had died in that war. Ron rolled his eyes when he had saw Draco and Pansy walked in being late but as usual, Snape did not say anything.

"All right class let us begin."

**After Classes**

After the classes were done for the day I decided to head out to the tower where they keep the students owls sometimes I like to go there by myself to be alone for while without having to do anything. It was still bright out no rain today I had noticed when I was walking up the steps of the tower. I can hear owl making sounds when I was coming closer to them. When I had reached the top step I had opened the door and had walked right in and jumped slightly when I had saw Draco looking out the open window when the owls come in.

" What are you doing here?" I asked closing the door. He turned around in his hand he had a small note in his hand. He was probably waiting on his owl to come back to wherever he had sent him last time but I never saw him here when I come. He smirked at me.

" Sending a letter to someone. Didn't except you to be here in all places that Muggles shouldn't be." He turned his back towards the window and I had balled my fists.

" I have an owl to you know so I can come here if I want and I am tired of you calling me Muggle my name is Samantha Jean Watson and I am tired of being bullied by you because I am a Muggle and you think that I don't belong here but whatever you are a jerk!" I turned towards the door and was about to walk out when I had felt him grabbed my arm but gently this time not hard and painful earlier this morning. " Let me go." I said but he wouldn't let me.

" Look I am sorry okay I know that you think that I am a jerk and a git and what any name you can think of. After the war I thought I can changed into a better person but so much has happened and I didn't inspect that a Muggle would be at Hogwarts I was so confused and I didn't know what to do about it. I'm sorry okay." I blinked at him. Did he just say that he was sorry to me? Do I need to clean my ears? I sighed thinking about what he had just told me. I looked into his face trying to read trying to see if he is just playing with me. I sighed giving up when I didn't see anything.

" I forgive you." I said he smiled at me.

"Good." That was when he had kissed me on the lips and my eyes had widened because I did not know how to react with him kissing me. Wait he is kissing me? Doesn't he have a girlfriend who is also a jerk and my roommate? Who does he think he is? I pushed him off me wiping my lips with the back of my hand.

"Hey what gives? I said that I forgive you doesn't mean you can kiss me!" I crossed my arms he turned his head away.

"I'm sorry I was caught up in the moment." It was quiet for a few minutes with either of us saying anything. I sighed.

"Why did you kiss me? Aren't you dating Pansy?" He scoffed and rolled his eyes walking over to one of the owls that was sitting on a table petting the small head I heard him sighed.

"It's complicated everyone inspects me to marry her once we finished Hogwarts but the thing is I hate her she is always with me and so annoying! Moreover, even if I did break up with her it wouldn't look good." I blinked fast at him again. Is he saying that he likes me? "I like you okay I don't know why but I think I do." I gulped.

"I-I do not know what to say I mean; now I am confused as well." I ran my hands through my black hair holding my head Draco nodded.

" I will give you time if you wish." He said then I nodded agreeing with him.

" I better go before the others come wondering where I am." I said turning around and was leaving the Owly Room. I cannot believe that this had happened.

**Author's Note: Okay no this isn't a cliffhanger this is just a look at want the story will be like if you guys want me to write I know it doesn't look much but it is my first ever Harry Potter one-shot so I really hope you guys can tell what was wrong with it and I had decided to keep Snape because even though he had died in the movie he was still my favorite character so review please**


End file.
